


Carry me in your arms.

by Againstme



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Againstme/pseuds/Againstme
Summary: Shiro thinks he can carry his boyfriend. Matt thinks Shiro has an ulterior motive for wanting to know if he can.They're both right.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just so people don't get confused, this is set after a Holt-rescue and Matt has a Galra prosthetic leg a bit like Shiro's arm.

“Do you think I could carry you? I think I could carry you,” asked Shiro while sizing Matt up.

Matt laughed, “I am heavier than I look you know,”

Shiro’s lips perked up and he said, “Uh-huh, sure, you weigh what like 68 kilos? I could totally lift that, I promise,”

Matt stared at Shiro, “You’re forgetting about my leg. Plus why’d you even want to carry me anyways?”

“It’d be fun! Romantic even. And I don’t think the prosthetic weighs that much? You have to walk on it and stuff,”

Matt considered it for a second, “You’re planning something, I know you. What are you planning Takashi?”

Shiro laughed a bit, “Me? Plan something? Never. I might pout a bit if you don’t let me just because you think your leg’s too heavy though,”

Smiling, Matt shook his head, “I hate you and your ridiculous plans you know?” Shiro started saying something about him not having any ulterior motives for this, so Matt stepped closer and shut him up with a kiss, “It's fine, you can do it, carry me. But if you drop me because the leg is heavier than you think it is, you owe me big time,”

Beaming, Shiro kissed Matt and wrapped his arms around Matt. Before he knew it, Matt was lifted into the air, in Shiro’s arms, bridal style.

Matt broke the kiss and laughed, “You really did it!” He draped his arms around Shiro’s neck and kissed him again, “What did I ever do to get you, my amazing body-builder of a boyfriend?”

Shiro blushed a bit at that, “I’m not that strong, besides, you were right. The prosthetic makes you a little heavier than I thought you’d be, but it’s still fine,”

“So what now big boy? What’s your plan with this,” asked Matt gently tracing lines on Shiro’s neck.

“No plan, I just wanted to do see if I could and it seemed fun. But now that you mention it,” Matt felt Shiro’s hand creep up to reach his neck, “I could always test if you’re still as ticklish as you were before,”

“What? Shiro, no don’t you―” But before he could finish, Shiro started tickling him.

Laughing, Matt started to squirm in Shiro’s arms to try and get out. At some point Matt managed to get his prosthetic leg outside of Shiro’s hold and he kicked at Shiro’s leg, making Shiro lose his balance, ending them both sprawled out on the ground.

Still laughing, Matt rolled over so he was laying next to Shiro instead of on him, “Is your leg okay?”

Shiro took a deep breath to stop laughing and answered, “Yeah, it’s fine, I get worse injuries in training all the time,”

“Then that’s what you get for tickling me,” They lay together in silence for a few minutes, only interrupted by little fits of laughter, content to just be together again.

Finally, Matt interrupted the silence, “That totally counts as you dropping me,”

“It does not! You made us fall!” Shiro paused then leaned over and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek, “I love you Matt,”

“I love you too Takashi,”


End file.
